


求生

by kerry820



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 生与死是所有人必经之事，爱与性也是。
Relationships: Imano Akiichi/Oonishi Naoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	求生

**Author's Note:**

> 今野秋一x大西直人  
> 是直人没有遇到优马的平行时空  
> 众多原创角色  
> 文的三观不等于我的三观  
> 太多内容是编的了，别太认真  
> 本章只有大西直人  
> 目前只有脑洞，不保证后续

这种昏暗的，光全都是奇奇怪怪颜色的，氛围不能说糜烂但总是充斥着不言而喻的情色的地方，他是第一次来，跟着一群人脱掉衣服，放进不知道装过多少次私密衣物的储藏柜里，人群便慢慢四散开来，进到有一半遮挡或者没有遮挡的根本无法称之为单间的狭小空间，他有些发颤，室内没有很冷，但是身体被打量，第一次不着一缕走在众目睽睽下，不含恶意的视线像微风，不会吹得疼，却仍缓缓带走热量。  
他右手抱着左臂，尽可能缩小身体摸到偏一些的角落，环着膝靠墙对外侧坐好，上半身弯到双腿间，开放又保守。  
很多人走过他身侧，有人抚摸他的脊背，粗糙的手掌心很温暖，却不愿过多停留在他更加蜷缩的身体上。  
他感觉到有人蹲在他面前，好一会儿，他慢慢抬头，对上一个年轻的面容，一个孩子。  
那个孩子朝他笑，眼睛眯眯的，连皱纹都不起一条，小孩只比他高一点点，但比他还瘦，技术很差，只会乱摸乱插，小狗一样啃他的脖子和乳头，呼呼地喘着气，咬他耳朵，做了好几次，最后尝试后入的时候整个人压在他身上，他下体被整个压住，到最后都没能好好射出来，小孩很抱歉，让他跪着又来了次正确的后入，小孩射到他身体后他才恍恍惚惚记起来上次后入已经用完最后一个避孕套，皱着眉推开小孩，又被年轻的面容哄得一点气也没撒出来。  
小孩是个高中生，一起穿衣服走人的时候，他惊讶地看着小孩毫不避嫌换上学校校服，是附近的那间很有名的高中。  
他们换了line，连姓名都没有互通，他叫小孩“小孩”，小孩叫他大叔，他觉得被叫老了，但十岁的年龄差，不是他老，是小孩太小了，他们在他的出租屋里做爱，小孩的技术越来越好，但仍毛毛躁躁总会弄疼他。  
他一面思索着这是不是犯罪，一面又被小孩操到什么都无法思考。  
后来小孩要备考，在line里说之后不去了，就再没见过面，是不是犯罪也就不得而知。  
上京到这座喧嚣的城市，他好像一直都很寂寞，没过多久便又流连于最初的地方，就地做过几次，也有些固定过一阵，有时候也想好好安稳下来，但要不是对方没意向，要不是他不喜欢，line的名单越拉越长，邮箱还是只有那几个，电话号码更是和最初一样一片空白。  
真正意义上的第一次恋爱不是从那里寻得的。  
为了生存，姑且注册了派遣员工，在当前的公司里工作了快一年，处理些文书内容，工资不多足够日常，人事关系还不错，只是本性原因会天然地与旁人隔开一线，但尚且算是稳定。  
最近部门里出了个不大不小的纰漏，他某天正常打卡却被叫到社长室，原来是错误全推到他头上，哦，他只是这样感叹了一下，马上开始思索还有哪里可以去应聘。  
意料之中的辞退通知没有收到，他仍安安稳稳待在原岗位，身边的同事也没有反应，仍和从前一样地待他。  
事件的问题不大，部门也及时做出了反应补救，什么都没变，什么也都变了，向来迟钝安然处事的他久违地感受到无措，从来处在边缘的他好像更加边缘。  
他是在这种情况下遇到的副社长——据说是社长的小儿子。  
副社长说是他调换了人事通知，说喜欢他，说我们在一起吧。  
也……也不是不可以。  
他像坐在同事之间一样无措地站在副社长室正中间，这个房间太大了，他前进不到副社长端坐的办公桌前，也退不回背后的房门口，很大很远，渐渐很高很深，他堕落进深不见底的地方，黑暗扼住喉咙，令他无法言语，只能嘶哑着发出如狂风吹过的扯呼声。  
但这是好运气。  
副社长人很温柔，快三十的人还孩子心态，比之前遇到的小孩还有活力，不同的是小孩会绷着脸假装成熟，副社长才没有不谙世事，只要他按副社长说的做了，会有很多很多，他这辈子还没收到过的数目的零花钱。  
这是好运气，他把钱收好，计算着金额，突然有了活下去的希望，人啊，才没有他想象中的多么坚韧不拔，穷才是绝望的原罪。  
不过他没能用上这些钱，心脏病的器官移植手术是副社长给他安排的。  
有次在副社长家里晕倒，检查后得知他的病情，副社长不顾他劝阻帮他预约了手术，排了大半年后又是全额支付了费用，他躺在病床修养的那几个月算着帐，手里攒的那些远远无法还款。  
年过三十，他仍一事无成，不，他摸着左心口，自己的血液令不知姓名的人的心脏跳动，他拥有了健康的身体。他瘦了很多，比三年前还要瘦，副社长来看他时摸着他的骨头紧皱着眉，说他太瘦了。  
之后病房里开始频繁送来昂贵的餐食，他却始终没能增些重，直到出院后重回工作岗位，被人气烘托着才精神一些，他已经是公司的正式员工，岗位不高，但手里的零花钱足够支持生计，他还住在原来那间小房子，几年下来置办得像模像样，那间房子离那个地方很近，和副社长在一起后他没再去过，副社长也不知道他去过那里，他仍驻留在这里，也许总有一天他还会到那里。  
没有很久，他出院后三个月毕业季，新入职一位年轻的大学生，他见到大学生的第一眼就知道他该离开了。  
那孩子和他太像了，一样的瘦弱与游离，过长的刘海盖住眼睛，不爱说话，只会噙着笑，就像年轻的他的翻版。  
不出一个月副社长就和他搞上。  
第十个了，三年来除了他已经有十个这种类型的人出现在副社长身边了，这一次大概他要被抛弃了吧，手里的钱还差一点才能偿还医药费，说是偿还，实际上这本身也全是副社长给的钱。  
他想着这些事情，出现在副社长室，副社长一直没成为社长，只是因为他不想，上面的哥哥在外面创办了公司，还操办着这家家族企业，副社长室还是原来那间，桌子和门依旧很远很远，依旧落得很深很深，这次赶在黑暗吞没之前，他喊出来——说喊出来，他一直都是这样的音调，哑哑的，低低的，说我们分开吧，手术的钱我会尽量还……  
不用了，就当分手费吧。副社长这样说。  
他还想再说些什么，却被赶出来，等待了三年的辞退通知后脚便送到他桌子上。  
副社长带来了好运气，离开副社长后所有的好运气也被一并收回。  
他仍旧把钱寄给了副社长，等了几天没被退回，便松了一口气，他永远无法答谢副社长，已然尽力便无怨无悔。  
手头又开始紧起来，趁着工作日赶紧办理了失业手续，补偿金不多但足够应急，下一份工作也要提上日程。  
他神情恍惚徘徊在街上时，比起回家更想去那里看一看，但又觉得刚分手就去有点……  
最后还是直接回家，要收拾一下副社长的东西，再领人回家也更容易一些。  
他是在整理中途迎来访客，知道他地址的人虽然多，但除了快递几乎不会有人来，最近也没有网购，他慎重地通过猫眼望了望，是个不认识的年轻人。  
将门打开一条缝，他问：“你是谁？”  
“大叔！”  
年轻人看起来很高兴，笑得眼睛眯眯的，上去几条细纹。  
“小孩？”  
他很久没叫出这个称呼了。  
“啊我还在想大叔会不会搬家，还好没搬，要是出来一个我不认识的人就太尴尬啦！”  
“你怎么过来了？”小孩还是和原来一样活泼，个子又长高了些，身上也有肉，比他胖了不少，倒是他，如今大概比四年前的小孩还要瘦。  
“为什么……当然是来看大叔啊。”  
他不知道该如何作答，给他拿了罐咖啡，便由着他四处去看，他仍去装副社长的东西。  
“你和别人同居了？”  
“嗯。”  
“多久？”  
“嗯……三年？”  
“又分手了？”  
“… 嗯。”  
”诶。”  
房间的布局和小孩来那会一个样，不过多了些很东西，小孩忘性大，他不觉得小孩能看出什么花来，抓紧时间把东西收好，便去找小孩。  
小孩在看他卧室里的一个相框，他快走几步拿起来：“啊……这是他非要放在这里的，我不太喜欢放照片。”  
是副社长抓拍的他，很丑，但副社长说好看，专门买了相框放到卧室。  
“大叔……喜欢他吗？”  
“啊？”肯花钱帮他做手术的人，才不会不喜欢吧，“喜欢啊。”  
“那他呢，喜欢大叔吗？”  
“应该是喜欢的吧……”在第一天表白的时候就说了喜欢，虽然后面就没再说过。  
“那为什么……”  
“哎呀大人的事，很复杂的。”小孩闭了嘴，默默坐回沙发：“大叔根本不喜欢他吧。”  
“明明同居三年，他的东西就这样简简单单收好了吗？”  
一个收纳箱都没有装满。  
“所以说事情是很复杂的……”  
“那你说说他的痕迹，你有他的照片吗？”  
他想说他们大多时候在副社长家见面，又记不起副社长家除了卧室和浴室的任何一个地方的样子，他真的喜欢副社长吗，副社长喜欢他吗，这些怎么都好完全不重要，为什么要拘泥于这些小事情呢？  
“人生没有喜欢没有爱也能活下去。”  
但小孩好像不是这样认为的，突然开始大哭，他真的无法应付这种事情，手足无措，只能默默看着。  
他哭得那样汹涌，好像没了这些才活不下去的样子。  
活不下去。  
在很长一段时间，他活着就是在寻找一个可以死去的地方。  
他一直在考虑死的事情，如今活下来了，却不知道活是什么。  
他看着哭泣的小孩。  
大西直人，三十一岁后半，存款1500日元，无业。


End file.
